CocoPPa Stars/Kyle
Summary Kyle is the Main Model of CocoSta. He is 21 (May 12th) with a height of 175cm, making him the youngest and shortest of the Trio. Quotes Cheering * "Be excited for our next date!!" * "Seeing you makes me work arder! Thank you always!" * "I know you can do it! I always support you." * "I know how you're always working hard!" * "I'll cheer you a lot! You're a hard worker!" (Cheering) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle 1.jpg (Cheering) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle 2.jpg (Cheering) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle 3.jpg (Cheering) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle 4.jpg (Cheering) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle 5.jpg Talk Choice-based * "Do you like dogs or cats? ** Dogs!: "Dogs are cute, right? I have one too! How about you? ** Cats!: * "What's your favorite food?" ** Hamburg Steak: "You like hamburg steak too! I know a really good restaurant! Let's go together next time! ** Omelet with rice: ** Sushi: * "Today's a perfect weather to play sports! What did you say was your favorite sport? ** Soccer/Badminton: "Wow! Let's go play next time! I want to see you exercise" * "Hey, what's your favorite sweets here?" ** Cookie: "Once you start eating cookies you can't stop, right? I'm getting hungry!" ** Financier: ** Sweet Potato Pie: * "What is your favorite color?" ** Pink/Blue/Red: "I see! Yup, it's a great color on you!" * "Do you get cold easily? Or hot easily?" ** I don't like hot weather: "I don't like hot weather but I get excited about the summer! ** I don't like cold weather: * "You look good in everything but what's your favorite fashion? ** Casual/Girly/Simple: "I see, having favorite fashion is nice. It must be fun wearing clothes like that." * "On weekends, are you an outdor type? Or indoor?" ** Outdoor: "Oh, Outdoor type! I also love to go on a trip and do camping! ** Indoor: "It's nice to watch a movie while relaxing at home! Do you have any movies you recommend?" About You * "I've heard a lot of rumors about you. People called you the charismatic model, Cute rough diamond···I hope we can be friends." * "I feel like I see you a lot recently. I don't know why but it's easy to talk to you." * "Good relationship comes from affection. Let me behave like a spoiled child, or lie the in lap." * "We meet again! You have a different aura so you're easy to spot-" About Himself * "I love basketball. Scoring a shot makes me feel really amazing!" * "I quite enjoy moving my body! Especially surfing is the best-!" * "I play tag with my dog a lot-" * "My blood type is O! They say it gets mosquito bite easily but wonder if that true···?" * "My birthday? May 12th. Will you celebrate, perhaps?" * "Music? I love it! Especially I like singing and playing the guitar. Come to my gig next time!" * "Mm······I don't like vegetables. But Lucas keeps telling me to eat them because it's healthy······" * "Hahaha···I'm not used to be in serious situation. That's why Lucas keeps telling me I'm restless." * "I have siblings in my hometown. We don't have parents so it used to be tough. That's why it'll be nice to have someone who will be a part of my family forever. * "I like talking with someone. I've talked too much on a show the other day···. But my fans gave me good reputations." * "I go on talk shows too because I love to talk. Don't change the channel when I'm on TV, OK?" Styling * "What Style of Clothing suits me? I don't know myself. Hahaha." * "I came here as a model but being in CocoSta is fun!" * "I love to try all kinds of clothes!··· But, I'm not confident in coordinating. So can you tell me what clothes matches me?" * "I wear street and sports style clothing at work quite often. Does it suit me? Hahaha, thanks." * "I wear formal clothes like suits too! I'm often told not to get it dirt though···" CocoPPa Stars * "So I'm a star···hehe, feels weird" * "Not to make funny face during shooting, I practice facial expression using mirror sometimes." * "Sadly, I'm the shortest among Lucas, Haru, and I. I know girls like tall guys, right-" * "Among Lucas, Haru, and I, I'm the youngest." * "Ohh, tomorrow's work······meeting at 6am···!? Haru=! Wake me up tomorrow-! Wait, Haru might be sleeping too······!? Other Characters * "My older sister and younger brother are more reliable than me. They even called me here and asked if I'm living fine alone." * "Haru doesn't like loneliness. Being together is fun, of course." * "Lucas may look rude, but he's a stoic gentleman. I have more to learn from him." * "When Coco's modeling, sometimes she has a remarkable aura! Maybe she has something." * "Elisa is always attractive and works straight. She's like our big sister, isn't she?" * "It's easy for me to get along with photographer! They enjoy shooting me~" Preferences * "A girl like a bestie is so cute. Can't leave such a girl alone." * "Of course I have a vision of perfect girl······But someone I love is the best for me." Hanging Out * "Sunny day is a good day! Where to hang out today?" * "Playing sports together would be moving and fun···. Hey, do you like sports? * "Some day I want to go on a picnic or amusement park with someone I love. Sharing fun would be very happy thing!" Story Images Dating (Dating) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle 1.jpg (Dating) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle 2.jpg (Dating) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle 3.jpg Rewards * Level 5: (Hairstyle) CocoPPa Stars Kyle Hair ver.A red * (Tops) CocoPPa Stars Kyle Style ver.A white (CocoPPa Star) Rewards - Kyle Level 5.jpg|Level 5 Requirements (Tops) CocoPPa Stars Kyle Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) CocoPPa Stars Kyle Style ver.A white ---- (Profile) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle.jpg|Kyle's Profile (Profile) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle Rewards.jpg|Kyle Rewards' Profile (Show) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle.jpg|Kyle's Show (Show) CocoPPa Stars - Kyle Rewards.jpg|Kyle Rewards' Show Category:CocoPPa Stars